User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Redeemer - Chapter 4: God Hate Us All
'''God Hates Us All '''is the fourth chapter of my sixth fanfiction, "The Redeemer". The chapter introduces the primary antagonist of the story. Enjoy. God Hates Us All After recruiting Kade and Henriett, Jackie Boy went to the bandit fort that we had cleared out the day before. Even though we thought that we had killed all of the bandits, Plague had a feeling that someone had survived our attack, and wanted revenge for us killing his friends. When the trio arrived at the fort, Jack told them to spread out. Kade found nothing of interest. Jack didn't find anything that looked different than it did when we were at the fort. Henriett, however, found something very interesting. She found signs suggesting that someone was here only minutes ago. When Jack and Kade joined her, someone came out of hiding. A man wielding a Saw Spear and Wooden Shield, wearing Old Hunter Garb and a very large hat approached them. Henriett transformed her Bowblade into bow form and aimed at the figure. Kade transformed his Saw Cleaver into cleaver form, and Plague drew his sword. The man said that his name is Garrett. Garrett: Lower your weapons, and I promise to let you leave this place alive. Doctor Plague: You almost killed my best friend, so you should pray that I don't kill you. Garrett: The explosion was meant to send a message that I am not to be fucked with. Besides, the explosion was meant for you, not Harold. Kade: You don't look like a great warrior to me. If you use a wooden shield then you are a pussy. Garrett: I asked you once to leave my home. I won't ask you again. Leave now, while I still allow it. No one has to die today. Jack and Kade agreed to leave Garrett's home, but Henriett shot at Garrett with her bow. Garrett caught her arrow. Garrett: Foolish girl. A pretty girl like you should be smart enough not to try to kill those who are better than them. I guess you are not smart. Garrett then slashed Henriett's face with his Saw Spear, leaving a scar, then bashed her to the ground with his shield. He then looked at Kade. Garrett: That would have been alot harder without the shield. Doctor Plague: Forgive Henriett. We will all be leaving now. Garrett: Thank you. And keep her under control. Kade: Henriett, you are a fucking dumbass! Garrett: That's no way to talk a lady. I should teach you some manners, young one. Doctor Plague: We are leaving. NOW! Garrett: Farewell. Give Harold Jenkins my apologies. The trio left the fort, and Plague was furious at Kade and Henriett. Doctor Plague: What the fuck was that?! I told you to be serious about this, and you two are acting like a couple of god damn kids! You are hunters! FUCKING ACT LIKE IT! Henriett: Forgive me, guys. I wanted to kill the guy that almost killed Harold. Kade: Why? Do you have... feelings for Harold? Henriett: I do. Doctor Plague: Keep yourself under control. Henriett: I'm sorry. The three decided to visit me at the hospital. Before they entered, Plague stopped them. Doctor Plague: Sorry if I was too harsh earlier. You two just need to control yourselves if we are going to complete our task. Kade: I'll try my best. Henriett: Will do, Jack. Doctor Plague: Thank you. Credits That concludes chapter 4. I will begin working on chapter 5 immediately. Tell me what you think in the comments. Trivia *Garrett's attire is based off of the Boom Hammer wielding Old Hunter with the big hat. *When Plague was telling Kade and Henriett to keep themselves under control, his dialogue is almost identical to a quote said by Captian Walker in Spec Ops: The Line. Category:Blog posts